She Paints Me Blue
by The Soul Piper
Summary: (CADET KELLY)There's more to people than what you see right in front of you. Captain Stone might seem rotten, but sometimes, all you need is one person to make you change. SLASH
1. one

**Warning: This story is a slash. If you are homophobic, just leave right now! If you are immature and can't deal with this stuff, I warned you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney. **

She worked me to the bone, and just when it looked like I might get a second to catch myself, she made my work even harder. The day had been filled with crawling under barbed wire and hopping over muddy tires. Exhausted, I fell to my knees and begged for mercy.

"Please, I can't go on. I need to rest, Ma'am," I said, sweating the last of the water out of my body. I wiped my face with one hand and tried to grab a drink from my canteen with my other one.

"What to you think you're doing? Did I tell you that you could have a drink, Maggot?"

I looked around to see the rest of the cadets in my company staring at me. Stone gave them all the evil eye, telling them to get back to the obstacle course.

"No," I said, feeling defeated, once again by the older girl.

She cleared her throat as if she was expecting me to say more. I looked at her, not knowing what it was that she wanted. I shrugged.

"No, who?"

"Oh. No, Ma'am," I said.

"That's better. When are you going to learn, Maggot, you can't do anything here. You can't sit unless I tell you to. You can't take a drink unless I tell you to. You can't even breathe if I said nothing about it. I _own_ you!" Captain Stone said with a devilish grin.

Who did she think she was? She thought she was so tough…ok she was. What could I _do_?

She left me there, laying the mud. As all the other cadets got ready to form up into their platoon, I watched her. I don't know why. She was finally leaving. She was almost out of my sight. I thought that was what I wanted.

"Isn't this what I wanted? I asked myself. Isn't it?"

**A/N: I know this was short and rushed, but I think it could turn out very well in the end. Please review (no flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed)**


	2. two

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Disney.**

"So, are you going to go to the winter break dance?" Carla asked me. We sat in our barracks polishing our boots for opening parade in the morning as she lay on her bed talking to me.

"No, I don't think so," I told her. I pouted before spitting on my boot and rubbing it in with a cloth.

"Why not? You have to go! Brad is going to be there and…"

"Just because Brad's going to be there doesn't mean he's going to be there with _me_," I interrupted her. She really believed that I still liked him. I haven't been able to explain it, but ever since he started to date Captain Stone, I've kind of hated Rigby. "Besides, why would he go with me when he's with Jennifer?"

"Jennifer?"

"Uh…I mean, Captain Stone," I corrected myself.

"Look, this is the last dance before the Christmas break, and the second last of the school year. What are you going to do, stay here all night?"

"Well, I guess so. And do you think that Stone is _really_ going to let me go? You know how she is when it comes to school functions. There's always some sort of emergency spill, or something like that, that always comes along, conveniently enough, right before I can go and have some fun. What's the point of paying for a ticket if she's just going to find some reason for me to stay back?"

"Kelly…"

"No, I'm not going!" I told her.

"But you have to go," she said.

"And why is that?"

"Because…I already bought you a ticket. I…I didn't think you'd mind." Carla waved the blue piece of paper in front of me."

I fell back on my bed as I sighed. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Because, I'm your friend," she smirked.

"Well, a _real_…"

"What's going on in here?" Captain Stone burst through the door. My heart felt as if it were going to break out if my chest. Why did she always have to make her entrances like that?"

She walked down the path before stopping at my cluttered bunk bed. "Cadet Collins, why am I not surprised that you are the _only_ one who's not ready for inspection?"

"I…I…" If I could have spoken in that moment, I would have, but it was like I forgot _how_ to. Her presence frightened me and now I looked like an idiot in front of the female half of my platoon. Somehow, though, what made me feel _really_ stupid was the fact that I was embarrassing myself in front of _her_.

"Don't like talking, huh? Fine, we'll see if you like _marching_ instead. Report to the drill deck, immediately!" she yelled.

I tightened up the laces on my boots and made my way out. The clunk-clunking of _her_ boots walking behind me was almost enough to make me start running.

* * *

'Does this girl ever _sleep_?' I asked myself once I heard the alarm go off on her wrist watch for the second time. We must have been marching for two hours now. It was starting to snow heavily. My legs were _way_ past cramped, and I was praying on the inside that she wouldn't call another about face. My heels couldn't take it 

"Cadet…"

'Please don't call it,' I prayed.

"About face!"

I winced as I pivoted on the same leg for what seemed like the hundredth time in a row.

Maybe she felt sorry for me? I have no idea, but, for some reason, she let me stop and take a breather, which I was thankful for.

"Good work, Maggot," she said with a smile. I took it, seeing as to how it was probably the nicest the she'd ever say to me. "I had no clue you could last for so long."

"Neither did I," I told her.

"I hoped you learned your lesson."

"I did," I lied. I actually _forgot_ why I was being punished this time.

"And what _is_ your lesson?"

I looked stumped I never actually thought that she would ask me that. "Um…it was…"

"Yes?"

"It was…wait a second. Do _you_ even know?" I asked, turning it around on her and hoping that she wouldn't scream my ears off.

I watched her as she thought about it. I couldn't believe it. I caught her. She didn't even know why she had brought me out there.

"Not a clue," she said after almost a minute of thinking about it. I was stunned. It's not as if she was being a saint, but Stone, for once, didn't look at me like I _completely_ pissed her off. Taking that to heart, I decided to just tell her what I thought she might have wanted to hear.

"I guess, my lesson is to not piss you off," I said with a nervous smile.

To my surprise, she actually laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Kelly." For a moment, we were both laughing, before Stone realized that she was being nice to me. She cleared her throat. "I mean…Maggot. You're dismissed," she said, with a straight look on her face.

I began to walk, but stopped when I realized she wasn't walking behind me this time.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"I said, dismissed, Maggot. Get out of here, already!"

I should have known it wouldn't last.


	3. three

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Disney.**

The room was filled with excited girls. The dance was in three hours and everyone was busy showing off their dresses and doing their hair. _I_, however, was sitting on my bed, thinking. I felt left out. Though Carla bought me a ticket, I knew that soon, Stone would pull me aside and tell me that I couldn't go for one reason or another. It was frustrating, and so I decided to write what I was feeling down in my diary. Get things off of my chest. I wasn't thinking about what I was writing, really. I was just putting down random thoughts from my head onto paper.

'_Stupid Stone. She's so mean she hardly breathes. I'll be happy when she leaves. I hate her I hate her I love her I hate her I love her I love her I hate her I love her I hate her I love her! Jennifer is the rudest, ugliest most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. If she died right now, I would jump for joy. I'd die if I ever lost her…'_

"What are you doing?" Carla came and sat on my bed.

"Nothing," I replied, not looking up. I continued to write. Carla scooted closer to me to see what I was writing. Not really even _knowing_ what I was writing, I didn't mind.

"Um…Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did," I joked.

"No, this is kind of serious."

I put my pen down and looked up at her. What could it have been that was so important?

"What is it?" I asked, getting kind of nervous.

"Are you…" Carla looked around the room. Whatever it was that she wanted to ask me, it was far too crowded. She took me, along with my diary, to the far side of the barracks. It was deserted because it was so close to Stones room. No sane person hung around there.

"Carla, what is it? You're kind of scaring me," I told her.

Carla leaned in to whisper in my ears. "Kelly…are you…gay?"

I thought that I was about to have a heart attack. What could I have possibly done that would make her think that I was into girls? Why would she ask me that?

"I don't mean to be nosy, but look what you wrote in you diary," she said, holding the book to my face. I took it and, in my head, read it.

"Oh my God…" I said without voice.

"Yeah I know." Carla nodded. "Now I'm ok with that kind of stuff, but _Stone_? Are you out of your mind?"

"It can't be. I _hate_ her…" I said.

"Yeah, Kelly. You made it quite clear that you hate her, you hate her, you _love_ her, and you hate her. Kelly…you've got a thing for Stone."

"But…"

"Face it. You like her. I can't see _why_, but you _do_ like her."

My face began to turn red and I held on to my stomach. "This can't be happening," I said to myself.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Stone asked. She burst out of her room, making me jump.

"Nothing," said Carla.

"I don't want to hear it! You are dismissed, Hall. As for _you_, Maggot, I need you see you in my office.

"Your office?"

"My room, Dumbass!"

"Oh." I looked at Carla as if it was the last time I'd see her, feeling like I was about to get killed my Captain.

She held the door open for me and watched as I walked to the middle of the room and then stopped, not knowing where to go from there.

I knew why she wanted me there. I was about to get a task that would keep me from the dance.

"So," she started, "what are your plans for the night?"

"I'm just going to stay here or where ever it is you send me to work. What _am_ I doing tonight?"

"Work? I'm not making you work tonight. The _dance_ is tonight. You _are_ going, right?"

I was shocked. She actually wanted me to go? Maybe she was tricking me. I looked her over, scanning to see if there was any insincerity in her. There wasn't. She wasn't trying to trick me. Why not, though

"Have a seat," she said. Stone sat on her bed and patted the spot right next to her. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Well, I don't even have anything to wear. I didn't think that you were going to let me go. You're always being so mean to me that I thought you…"

"Would make up an excuse for you not to go?" She finished for me.

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm not. I actually _want_ you to go to the dance tonight, Kelly." She did it again. She called me by my first name, but this time, she didn't take it back and call me a maggot. Instead, she moved a bit closer to me.

I moved away a little as I trembled. I looked down at her bed. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but I was a scared. She gently placed a hand on my cheek and brought my head up. All I could see was her eyes slowly closing as she moved in. Her soft warm lips brushed against mine, and right away I began to relax. I felt my stomach do back flips, but in a good way. I was enjoying it. A little too much, maybe. As the kiss grew deeper, I felt myself being pulled on top of her. We were both lying on her bed, our tongues entangled, when the door opened and our privacy left us…


	4. four

_Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers, thus, I do not own it. Same for the characters in this story that belong to Disney. _

"Oh my God…"

"Sgt. Ramos…what are you doing here?" Jennifer pushed me off of her and smoothed out her uniform as she stood to her feet in panic.

"I…I came to see if you needed any help getting ready. I need to go," she said nervously. The room was full of red faces. I was just happy that she had closed the door before any of the cadets in the other room could see what was going on.

"Gloria, wait," Jennifer said. She ran up to her and pulled her back. "You can't say anything about what you saw. You _know_ how my parents are. If they found out…"

"Your secret is safe with me," she said with a smile. Gloria peeked over Jen's shoulder to look at me. "I always thought you had a thing for her. Nobody is _that_ mean to someone without trying to cover something up!" She waved at us and left the room. There was a bit of an awkward silence, until I decided to finally speak.

"So…um…this is a nice room you have here. It's pretty…"

"Kelly," she interrupted me.

"Yeah?"

"About, you know…the kiss, and what Gloria said…I don't know, maybe there might me a _little_ bit of truth to it," She said, still blushing. "And I was thinking…if you _are_ going to the dance…then maybe I'll see you there?"

I was about as nervous as _she_ was, but I pulled myself together to answer her. "You know what? I think I _will_ go to that dance."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school gym was decorated in Christmas colours, making me even _more_ exited that Christmas break was coming, and soon, I would be relaxing at home in my _own_ bed. As usual, the place was full of cadets. The only thing different was that they were all dressed up in their nice clothes. I didn't have anything to wear, other than my uniform, which meant that I wasn't allowed to do anything special with my hair, since it was against the rules.

I started to bob my head when one of my favorite songs came on, not just because it was a great song, but because I didn't want to feel anymore left out than I already did.

(I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all)

I scanned the dance floor to see if I could spot Jennifer. Just when I thought that I wouldn't, because of how crowded the room was, there she was, her hair in the same beautiful curls she had put them in for the _first_ dance. I was all ready to go over to her before I saw him. Brad was there, dancing with her like there was no tomorrow. I had forgotten about him. I had been to busy thinking about _us_ and that special moment that we shared.

(It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss)

When I saw him holding her, I thought I would break. I thought she wanted to go to this dance with _me_. Who was I kidding? This was Jennifer. A few hours ago, I didn't even know I had _feelings_ for her. What was I expecting? Us to ride off into the sunset? A fairytale ending?

"I'm such an idiot," I whispered to myself.

(I just can't look

It's killing me

And taking control)

And then, I saw it. Brad placed his lips on Jen's almost the same way that she had done to me a while earlier.

"Fight it," I ordered myself when I started to feel my eyes burning up. Jennifer finally saw me, but it was too late.

(Jealousy

Turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Chocking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside)

As I turned around to leave the dance, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I just wanted to crawl into a whole and die. I was stupid to think that Jennifer changed. I was in so much pain, I thought I couldn't breathe.

"She did this," I told myself, trying to get it through my head that that's _all_ she does, make me cry. I was stupid to think she could do anything else. I felt like kicking myself for letting this happen, but I was _already_ hurting. I never deserved this, I thought as I wiped away my tears.

(I never…

I never…

I never…)


	5. five

The barrack was empty when I got there. Everyone was still at the dance having a good time, though some more than others. My eyes were still full of tears and I wanted nothing more than to just get away from the school. All of the other cadets would be leaving for their homes right after the dance, but there was no way that _I_ was waiting that long. I grabbed my bag had headed for the door.

"Holy shit," I said as I jumped. I opened the door, not expecting to see Jennifer standing behind it.

"Kelly…"

"I have to go now," I didn't make eye contact with her. I tried to leave, but she blocked the exit, so I couldn't.

"We have to talk," she said.

"Let me go!"

"Not until we talk."

I tried to fight back the new tears as I pushed her. "Please, let me go!"

"I won't. Not yet, Kelly. Not without a fight!"

I was struggling to leave and she was doing the same to keep me there. My face was red from all of the rough pushes and shoves. I was at the peak of my anger when I realized that she was holding back. This girl could have crushed me by now if she really wanted to, but she looked as if she wasn't even _trying_. She wasn't trying to hurt me. I felt weak and there was nothing I could do. I pounded on her like she was a door as I slowly fell to my knees and cried. Jennifer soon joined me on the floor, holding me close.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. You have to believe me. I didn't _kiss_ him. _He_ kissed me," she explained.

"I…believe…you." It was hard for me to talk. I was crying so much that I was hyperventilating.

"Here, let me help you." Jennifer stood to her feet and held her hand out for me. "Why don't we go to my room?"

Once we were inside and I had calmed down, I took a seat on her bed. "It's too bad we're missing the dance," I said.

"Well, we don't _have_ to."

"What do you mean? The dance committee says that once you leave, you can't get back in."

"Yeah, but who needs the dance?" Once again, Jennifer held her hand out for me, but for a different reason this time. She put her hands on my waist and I put mine on her shoulders as she hummed us a tune. I was definitely getting to see a very different Jennifer tonight.

"I can't believe we're doing this," I said with a smile.

"Well, we deserve to have _one_ dance here that isn't a total disaster," she interrupted the humming to tell me.

(Knock, knock)

"Captain Stone, are you in there?" a very deep voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"No, it's my father," she whispered with a frightened look on her face. "Sir, yes Sir!"

She let me go before he opened up the door.

"Why aren't you at the dance, Captain Stone? I went to look for you and Major Rigby told be that you just ran off and left him." He said, walking closer.

This man was nearly seven feet tall. His deep green dress uniform was covered in various medals and badges. He must have been in the military for most of his life. His cold attitude definitely showed it.

"What," Jennifer asked, trying to sound surprised.

"What is wrong with you, Soldier? Did I stutter? And for the love of God, stand to attention when I talk to you!

"Daddy, I…"

"Now how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that here?"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Stone," Jennifer said. She was looking down now, obviously hurt by her fathers lack of heart.

"Don't say sorry! Sorry makes you look weak in the eyes of the enemy."

"You're not supposed to _be_ my enemy," I heard her whisper.

"Anyways, I came here to tell you that our Christmas plans have changed. You're mother is leaving in about an hour on a peacekeeping mission. They just called her. I have some work to do in Washington, so I won't be able to be home either. It looks like you have the whole house to yourself the year."

"Again? You promised that we would all be together this year!" Jennifer was close to tears.

"Pull yourself together. You're a Stone! Do Stones Cry?"

"No, sir," she said softly.

"I can't hear you."

"SIR, NO SIR!"

"Good. I'll see you in the new year, then." He was about to leave, but he turned around with one last message for his daughter as he opened the door. "And Stone," he looked over at me and then back to Jennifer, "don't fraternize with the cadets. Only maggots do that!"

Jennifer was upset. After seeing what her father was like, I couldn't blame her. I also saw where her bad attitude came from, and could no longer blame her for that either.

"Are you ok?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"No, I'm not. I hate him so much. Both of them. Why did they even bother to have a child in the first place?"

"I don't know. But I _do_ know that there's no way you're spending Christmas by yourself. My family would love to have you"

"Really?"

"Of course. It'll be great. You, me, my mom, my dads and my baby brother. It'll be fun. What do you say?"

She looked as if she had to think about it for a second. "Hmm…I say lets go!"


	6. six

Even in the cold, I found myself sweating. It was far too quiet outside. The only thing I could hear was the pounding of my heart inside of my chest as I slowly breathed deeply in and out, trying not to make noise. I crawled low on the ground to my destination. I had finally made it. I fell into what I was reaching for, a shallow hand-made trench of snow, and breathed a sigh of relief as I collected more of the cold white powder. I stopped breathing to maximize my hearing ability.

'Wait for it,' I thought to myself. 'Wait for it...' I then heard footsteps getting closer to me. 'Now!' I swiftly jumped to my feet and hurled my snowball as hard as I could. It broke apart on Jennifer's leg and she went down with an overexaggerated cry of pain.

"You...got...me," She said when I rushed up to her, pretending she could barely talk.

I joined her on the cold ground. "Well, it's about _time _I did. You nailed me, like, 20 times tonight," I reminded her. It felt wired, saying 'tonight'. Had I really spent the whole day out with her? I did. The past few days had gone by so fast. The moment my family found out that Jennifer would be staying over for the holidays to us lying on the snow-laden ground seemed like only seconds.

Jennifer laid on her side and used her arm and hand to prop up her head. She stretched out her other hand and used it to wipe a few flakes of snow out of my hair. We both new that it didn't really matter, considering that we were _surrounded _by it, but a little bit of flirting was nice. We had made sure to stay clear from each other, in terms of flirting, so that my family wouldn't know what was going on between us. But since we were finally _alone_...

"Dear Lord, you're hot!" Jennifer said to me. She smiled. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to tell you that?" She asked, scooting closer to me.

"I bet I have an idea," I said, playfully.

In unison, we brought our lips together and kissed slowly at first, but the wanting for each other eventually became too great and we could no longer go slow. I was kissing her furiously, never wanting to part. 'Please don't let this end,' I thought, right before I heard my name. Against my will, I broke away from her.

"Kelly! Jennifer! It's time to come in now. You're going to catch a cold," my mother called out.

"Aw, Mom, do we _have _to?" I asked in a whiny tone.

"Yes," She said. "Besides, I made cocoa!"

I looked at Jennifer, who was smiling. "Come on," she said. "Let' s have some cocoa." She could clearly see that I was disappointed and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "It's ok. We'll get another chance," she told me.

We both stood up and walked to the house. The second we stepped in, we were greeted by a burst of heat, making us instantly want to take off our snow gear. Jennifer got hers off pretty easily, but I was having some trouble. I got my scarf caught in my jacket zipper. I had a habit of doing that.

"Here, let me help you with that," Jennifer offered when she saw I couldn't do it. She came so close to me that our foreheads brushed a few times. I could see she wasn't trying very hard to unzip me. Her eyes met mine. For a moment, we didn't care about being careful, we both wanted it so badly. I could almost _feel _her soft lips on mine...

My mother then walked in. Jenny was so startled that she yanked my zipper right down.

"Oh, Honey did you zip your scarf again?" she asked.

"Um...yeah, mom. Jennifer was just helping me," I said to her.

My mom smiled and made her way to the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Jennifer and I stayed back for a few seconds before following, thinking about how close that was.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's upstairs sleeping. We've had our hands full with your brother all day, so we're kind of beat. I'm _so _tired right now. I just want to sleep for _days_," my mom said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"What about the fire..."

"I'll watch the fire place," I assured her.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" She asked. "Do you guys want me to get you anything before I leave?"

"It's ok, Mrs. Maxwell. You've done enough," Jennifer said.

"Well, ok, then. I'm off." She waved at us as she headed up the stairs.

Once she was gone, Jennifer was quick to get close to me, which I didn't mid at all.

"This is great," I said. "Christmas vacation, hot chocolate, a fire place and my girlfriend."

Jennifer smiled and reached for something on the coffee table. "Don't _forget_, we have marshmallows!" She opened up the bag and dropped a couple into my mug.

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh, no problem." She took a sip. "Mmm, you're mom makes some good hot chocolate. _My _mom would _never _"waste time" doing stuff like that for _me_," Jennifer said.

"I can't imagine being with out my family on the holidays. This must really _suck _for you." I said, putting a hand on her should for comfort.

"Really? I can't even remember what the holidays were like with _my _family. Every year is something different. Some last minute reason for us to be broken up," she said, looking down at the melting marshmallows in her mug.

"You've really always been alone on Christmas?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, we had a few Christmas' together when I was little, but I was too young to remember. Because I'm an only child, I always just get the house to myself."

I set my mug down and held her hand. "We'll you're not alone _this _time, Jennifer," I told her. I sat on her lap and kissed her. "You have me."

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait and I'm really sorry that after _such _a long wait, this is all you get. I really wanted to blow past Christmas since so much time has past, but I wrote this chapter anyways. It wouldn't make too much sence with out the holiday chapters.**


End file.
